Ash and Angie's love story
by Espeon of Darkness
Summary: Well to make it short and simple it's a love story featuring Ash and Angie ok I suck at summaries R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N: sorry i've been gone but i've had a lot on my mind here's a new story R&R takes place during and after ash's stay at angies daycare center. this is an A/U story because i'm going to make twist's and turn's throughout the story example this chapter will not be sticking to the episode i'm going to make some changes. Espeon of Darkness has spoken.

Ash was walking down the dirt path he had seperated from Dawn and Brock because Dawn wanted to go to the pokemon contest, and he wanted to go see his friend Angie. More importantly he was trying to decide if he should tell her how he feels about her. He wanted to tell her so bad but at the same time he was afraid that if he tells her and she dosen't love him in return then it would ruin their friendship. He knew he loved her he had loved her since he first saw her at the academy. So Brock went with Dawn to the pokemon contest,And Ash went onto see his friend he had met her at the pokemon academy. Ash and Angie didn't get off to a very good start but after a while they became best friends. "Pika PI!" Ash looked down at his friend Pikachu "Were almost there pikachu"

ash said. Ash was right as they reached the top of the hill they could see Angie's house. I can't wait to see her!!! As Ash approached the house he saw Angie carrying a big bag of food around to feed the many pokemon that she was taking care of at the daycare center. "Stupid heavy bag" Angie said as she strugled to carry the bag then she tripped and was falling down when suddenly she was grabbed in midair and returned her to a vertical base. "Need some help with that Angie"? A familar voice said. "Ash?" "Ash it's so good to see you. she replied" What are you doing here?" "Well Dawn and Brock went to the pokemon contest and since your house was close I thought I would stop by and say hello." "Well thank's for stopping by and yes I could use some help" "Alright then let's get started" after they finished feeding the pokemon ash went and cooked up a meal for the both of them. "Wow Ash I diden't know you could cook." Well I learned a thing or two from Brock I travled with him for almost 4 years now so I watched and learned". after they finished their dinner it was well after 9:00. "Ash you can stay for the night if you want, There's a spare room since my parents are gone so you can sleep in their room." "Ok but I need to call Brock and Dawn so they wont worry ." Alright there's a telephone in the dining room. "I'm going to go get dressed for bed ok?" "Ok" ash replied." Oh by the way Angie I can give you a hand with your chore's tommorrow if you'd like." "Sure that would be wonderful Ash Thank's." " You're welcome" he replied as he headed over to the telephone he called the pokemon center were he was supposed to rendevous with Dawn and Brock Dawn's face popped up on the moniter "Ash where are you? I'm at Angie's we lost track of time and it's late so she said I could spend the night since her parent's were gone." "Oh, when are you going to be back?" Probably around noon I told Angie that would help her with her chores. I'll see you then ok?" "Ok" Dawn said as she hanged up and the screen went blank. "Well better hit the hay I have a lot to do in the morning", Ash said as he headed upstairs to the bedroom he met Angie as she was going to her bedroom to go to sleep "Goodnight Ash" Goodnight Angie" ash said as they closed the two doors to go to sleep. Tommorrow ash thought right before sleep claimed him he would tell her how he feels.

End of first chapter

please R&R it help me write faster knowing that people like my story. Sorry about the grammar errors try to ignore them. I will probably have the next chapter up by next saturday until then goodbye.

Dissapears into the darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and Angie's

Love Story

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back ! Sorry for the long wait. R/R please I need encouragement !

Ash woke up to call Dawn and Brock as he opened the door

He bumped into Angie. "Good Morning Ash" !

"Good morning Angie" !

"Listen Ash there's something I need to tell you.... I".

Ring ring. "Hey I wonder who that could be" ?

Ash walked over to the phone and picked it up to hear

the excited dawn on the other end of the line.

"Ash when will you be back"? "I don't know Dawn

I promised angie I would help her with her chores

So probably late in the afternoon". "Okay see you

then. bye" ! "Bye Dawn see you later" !

"Now what we're you going to say Angie" ? "Oh never mind

it's not important Angie replied with a slight blush. Uhhh come on let's go eat" !

Ash's thoughts quickly wondered from what angie was going to say to food.

"Now you're talking my language let's go" !

After they finished they're breakfast they changed they're clothes so they

could go work outside. Through out the day both Ash and Angie

both tried to confess they're feelings to one another, but every

time they tried they always got choked up and could'nt say it.

Then when they were feeding the pokemon Angie tripped and fell Ahhhh!!

"Angie are you okay" ? "No I think I twisted my ankle I can't move it".

"I'll carry you inside then give me you're hand" Ash carried angie inside and

put her on her bed. "Okay i'll go get some ice to stop the swelling".

"No wait ash they're is something I have to tell you"!

"What is it" ? "I love you" !!! "Do you love me "? At first Ash said nothing

he was in shock. Because he never thought Angie felt the same way about

him that he did about her. But Angie began to cry,

because she thought he didn't feel the same.

She stopped crying however when ash brought his lips to her's.

The kiss wasn't just some everyday kiss it was a kiss of passion and love.

After a couple of seconds Ash broke the kiss looked into Angie's eyes

and said "Does that answer you're question Angie" ?

End of chapter two Sorry that it's so short. I'm facing a serious writers block.

Reviews would be appreciated

flames will be ignored ! Once again sorry about the writing errors.


End file.
